If You Come Into My Heart
by My Bloody Zomboid
Summary: Uhm, how do I describe this. It's based in the '50's '60's. Not quite clear in it, but yeahh. MBLAQ, 2NE1, and Rain.
1. Chapter 1

Bang Cheol Yong stared at the ocean. He could see the hills off in the distance of the place that he would soon call home.

Weeks before, his sister, Go EunAh, had sent him a letter saying how wonderfulOsakawas. She, herself, had been living there for the last three years. She went there for fame and became famous practically overnight.

Cheol Yong wanted the fame and happiness that she had. He wanted to help his family back in Jang Seong. His family was close to losing the ranch, even with the money that EunAh was sending back home.

He shivered, cold. He slid his hands into the pockets of his coat. He fingered the folded piece of paper what held the address of another Korean who had made it big inJapan—Lee Changsun, more commonly known as Lee Joon to his fans.

Cheol Yong was scared, yet excited at the adventure that awaited him on the foreign land.

* * *

><p>Joon was exhausted. He had spent the whole day at a press conference for a movie that he starred in.<p>

A few weeks ago, a friend of his, EunAh, had asked him if her brother could stay with him. Joon was confused as to why he would be inJapan. EunAh furthered explained how her husband would not allow it and besides, Joon had a large, empty home. Her brother would not be in the way.

Being the kind person he was, he agreed. His fame did not affect him the way it did to others.

Joon had come toJapanthree years ago, following the footsteps of his idol, Jung Jihoon, more commonly known as Rain. His plan did not include Rain finding him homeless and starving on the streets. He did not plan for Rain to take home. But that was exactly what happened. Months later, he wasOsaka's newest it-boy and had a place of his own. All thanks to Rain who had became his manager. He felt privileged. He would help anybody.

* * *

><p>Jung Jihoon—Rain was tired, but didn't mind at all. He had been with Joon all day as they did interviews for their new movie.<p>

Rain was Joon's manager. But that didn't pull him away from his passion of being in the spot-light. Rain was the main role alongside Joon and famous Korean actress, Go EunAh. EunAh played his love interest in the movie and Rain, being the professional that he was, faked interest during the whole filming. He would rather kiss and make love to Joon than her.

Rain couldn't help but feel this twinge of jealousy when he saw how close the woman and Joon were becoming. He didn't want anyone to get close to him.

Rain had came to Japanwhen he was eighteen. Instantly, he had become famous. He started with singing in little clubs and then was discovered by JinYoungPark, J.Y.P.. Rain within months released a record, then four more in the following years, parting ways with J.Y.P. after his fourth.  
>Rain saw potential in Joon. The younger man could sing, act, and dance. He was perfect for movies and plays. Rain trained Joon to be famous. He wanted him to be just as successful as he had been almost ten years ago. And it al had paid off.<p>

* * *

><p>Jung ByungHee sat in his dressing room, staring at his reflection. He was due to go on stage any minute now. He was the main attraction at a well-known club inOsakanamed Crimson Note.<p>

He was praised for his good looks and talent. He was handsome with his fair skin, dark, managed hair,, and faint trace of facial hair. But his looks were nothing compared to his voice. He had a voice that could be soulful and deep like Sinatra to excited and energetic like Elvis.

He was offered fame, but being his own biggest critic, he turned it down every time.

Instead, he worked at a club owned by a friend that he has known since high school, Yang Seungho.

ByungHee, stage name G.O., when he was twenty, left Korea to make something of himself since being a singer in his home country got him nowhere. He had sung in a group with a girl and another guy, but with them, he wasn't able to shine as brightly as he wanted to. InOsaka, he was center stage and noticed. He never wanted things to change.

* * *

><p>He left the room and entered the dimly-lit hall that led to the stage. At moments like this, his anxiety always disappeared. He was ready to shine. He made his way up the wooden steps and onto the dark stage.<p>

Sweet piano notes echoed around the club, everyone in the audience silent. He looked towards his left where Park Bom sat at the piano, a small smile on her lips. He smiled too, taking hold of the microphone stand

He looked straight ahead and opened his mouth, a beautiful high note echoing around the room. Everyone clapped and immediately he felt any shred of doubt that he had fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheol Yong stepped off the boat and onto the dock. He held his large bundle of clothes to his chest and looked around. People were rushing away while he just stood there.

He dropped his pack on the wooden ground and crouched down in front of it. He untied the top and pulled out a map of Osaka. He was trying to find where Joon's home was at. He would have to take a taxi there.

Cheol Yong stuck the map back into his bag and sat down next to it, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Bang Cheol Yong?" Someone yelled out.

Cheol Yong looked up to see a man, wearing a slick black suit and hat walking towards him.

"Are you Lee Joon?" Cheol Yong asked in his imperfect Japanese.

Joon smiled. "I am and you must be Cheol Yong, EunAh's little brother." He answered in fluent Japanese.

Cheol Yong's heart fluttered at the sight of Joon's beautiful smile. He nodded sheepishly.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't be able to find my home, so I decided to come and pick you up." Joon held his hand out.

Cheol Yong stared at the large, perfect hand for a moment and then took it in his gloved one.

Joon pulled him up and they stood there for a couple of seconds, still holding the other's hand.

Cheol Yong quickly let go Joon's hand and looked away, flustered.

Joon patted down the hair on the sides of his head, a nervous habit he had. "Uhm, I'm going to take you back to my home so you can drop your stuff off before we head out to the city for a premiere."

The younger male nodded his head softly. He was still wearing the handed-down clothes that he would farm in back home. He scratched his head nervously. "We're going out?"

"Don't worry." Joon said picking up Cheol Yong's bundle. "You look like you wear about the same size of clothes as me. You can borrow one of my suits."

* * *

><p>The drive in the town car was pleasant, a bit relaxing. Cheol Yong had never been in one since he had lived in the country back home. Cars were rare. He looked out the window as Joon pointed out everything to him.<p>

They were going through the city and the sun was beginning to set.

The city lights and buildings were colorful and bright. Cheol Yong was mesmerized. He bounced in his seat, growing excited.

"Pull over." Joon told the driver. He turned and pointed at a large billboard. "Look." He told the boy.

Cheol Yong looked at where Joon was pointing and gasped. "WAHHHH~ THAT'S YOU! THAT'S NOONA!"

On the billboard was Joon and EunAh in a passionate embrace.

"You're going with us tonight to see the premiere of it." Joon said as the car started again.

"Really?" Cheol Yong asked, excited.

"Yeah." Joon smiled. "It would be rude of me to have you stay home by yourself while I'm gone all night."

They were soon nearing Joon's home that was hidden behind trees.

"We're here." Joon announced.

Cheol Yong looked out the window and yelled. "GAH! THIS IS YOUR HOME!" He threw open the car door as soon the car stopped. He tumbled out onto the dirt and quickly stood.

Joon gracefully got out of the car behind him and stood beside the other. "Yes, it is."

"Wowwww." Cheol Yong gasped. "I can't believe I'm living here."

They stood, staring at the large two story home that Rain had bought for Joon years ago.

The chauffer opened the trunk and pulled out Cheol Yong's bag and handed it to him. "Here you go, Mr. Bang."

Cheol Yong bowed. "Thank you."

"Come on." Joon said walking up the cement path that led to the porch. "It looks like it's going to rain."

* * *

><p>Inside Joon's house, Cheol Yong marveled at the extravagance of it.<p>

"Hey." Joon said, walking through the large, decorated living room, towards the sliding door that led to the courtyard that the house surrounded. "Let me show you to your room."

Cheol Yong nodded, following. They stepped onto the wooden porch that lined the courtyard.

Joon started towards Cheol Yong's room, the boy still marveling at his surroundings.

Joon stopped in front of one door and slid it open. Cheol Yong like a young child, peered around the wooden door. He jumped in front of it and gasped. "This is my room!"

The room was large, a huge, king-sized bed crimson bed in the corner, small nightstands on either side of it. There was a bureau with a mirror on it against the facing wall. And next to that, a large stand-up closet. Across, there was a red velvet couch, a long coffee table in the center of the room, a small chandelier hanging above it.

Joon looked at Cheol Yong and nodded. "Yes. It was one of the guest rooms, but I decided to let you have it. I figured you would have wanted something nice."

Cheol Yong bowed in front of Joon. "Thank you so much for taking me in. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Joon smiled. "Well, you're very welcome." He looked out towards the courtyard. "Let me show you the rest of the house."

The younger man nodded and slid the bedroom door close. Joon pointed at the stairs. "Those lead to the second story." They passed by the other rooms and Joon stopped in front of two large sliding doors. He slid them open. "This is the practice room for dancing and athletic stuff." There were mirrors that lined three walls. Joon closed the doors and pointed to another door. "The dinning room." They walked past it, to another. "The kitchen." He looked at Cheol Yong. "I actually make all my own meals. So you can help yourself to whatever you want whenever."

"Wait, so does anyone else live here?" Cheol Yong asked, looking around at the empty courtyard.

Joon shook his head. "No, it's just us two."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>After Joon showed him the whole house, Cheol Yong sat on his new bed, staring at the wall. He stood up and grabbed his pack and went over to the dresser. He opened one drawer and proceeded to unpack his things for his long stay.<p>

* * *

><p>Tired and hot, Cheol Yong went over to the restroom and began messing with the shower knobs. He was intrigued by it, not having running water back home.<p>

He undressed, leaving his clothes in a pile in the corner of the restroom. He climbed into the tub and sat on the stool that was right under where the water hit. He sighed, tired, but feeling a little bit relaxed.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Joon was in the shower as well. He stood under the water, letting it run down his long, fit body. In a hour or so, he would have to go to the premiere, bringing along Cheol Yong. He knew that people would be wondering who the boy was. He knew what they were going to think. Especially when they found out that the two were living together.<p>

But Joon didn't feel that way towards the boy. He had feelings for someone else—Rain. He had feelings for the older man for awhile. And he was pretty sure that he liked him back.

Joon's had slid down from his face straight to his crotch as his mind drifted off onto Rain. What was Rain doing right now? He too would have been preparing for the premiere as well. Was he thinking about Joon? Was he touching himself the same way Joon was doing to himself?

Joon's hand quickly slid over the hard organ, imagining Rain's built body. Imagining how it would feel, smell, taste.

He was gasping, groaning, his other hand pressed flat against the wall. At the moment of his release, he felt like someone was watching him. He slowly turned around to see nothing.

He cleaned his body and the wall, turning the water off.

Joon wrapped a towel around his waist and turned back to the door, he tilted his head to the side, staring at it. There was something off about it. It was slightly, barely open.

* * *

><p>After Cheol Yong got out of the shower, he realized that he owned no suits.<p>

He put back on his dirty clothes and left his room, starting up the stairs to ask Joon for a suit.

He groaned, a light sprinkle starting to fall, his hair cold against his head.

Cheol Yong stopped at the top of the stairs, confused. "Hyung…" he groaned. He looked around. He didn't remember which room was Joon's.

He went to one door and slid it about an inch open. He froze when he saw Joon, his back to him. Joon's hand was moving in a motion that obviously was him working off an erection.

Cheol Yong wanted to look away, but his eyes were glued to the beautiful body that was before him.

Joon was gasping, his back arching. The younger man knew that he was going to come as the muscles in Joon's ass tightened. Against his will, he began imaging how it looked.

He didn't like boys. He knew that such a thing was wrong. But why was he watching this man with so much interest?

He quickly turned around in a rush, something in him feeling excited at what he just witnessed.

Cheol Yong went to the door and slid it open; a sigh of relief left his lips. It was Joon's room.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him, walking over to Joon's bed that was slightly larger than his and sat on it.

* * *

><p>Joon was startled when he opened his bedroom door to see Cheol Yong sitting on his bed as if waiting.<p>

"Oh, hyung." Cheol Yong said, standing. He paused, Korean formalities were no longer needed. "Joon, I, uhm, I don't have a suit to wear for tonight." He stuttered, still a bit flustered.

Joon smiled, noticing Cheol Yong's expression. "Oh, right. I'll let you borrow one." He looked at the other's body. "You're about the same size as me." He strolled over to his large closet and opened it's doors. He pulled out a dark blue suit. "Here, try this on."

Cheol Yong stood and slowly approached the other. He took the suit, the material smooth in his callused hands.

"Go on. Try it on." Joon repeated.

Cheol Yong looked at him, confused. "Right here?"

Joon nodded and walked over to his dresser. "I, myself, need to get ready as well." He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of dark boxers. "I'm going to get dress right here if that's fine with you."

The other nodded back and nervously took off his jacket and began to button the flannel shirt he wore. "Oh, it's alright with me." He kept his eyes on the ground as Joon took off the towel he wore around his waist and began to get dress in front of his dresser, just a few feet away from Cheol Yong.

The younger man began to feel self-conscious of body. Even though he lived on a farm all his life, his body wasn't perfect. He wasn't fat, but he still had some extra pounds of baby fat on him. Compared to Joon, he might as well been fat.

Joon kept stealing at the body next to him. He was the complete opposite of him. Tan and somewhat muscled.

Both men stood awkwardly, in their suits.

Cheol Yong turned to Joon. "How does it look?"

Joon took a few steps towards the other, looking at him. "It looks wonderful." He touched the tie that Cheol Yong had failed to knot properly. "Let me fix this for you." He bent his head slightly to better examine it.

The other nodded, the man's closeness making him slightly nervous. Joon's hand lightly brushed his chin.

"Iyahhhhhh!" Cheol Yong exclaimed, pushing Joon's hand away. "It's alright. I can do it myself." He looked down at the tie. It was already knotted right.

Joon smiled. "I was already done."

Cheol Yong slowly turned around. "I knew that."

Joon towards the door. "C'mon, I need to fix your hair."

Cheol Yong nodded and followed Joon into the restroom.

Joon stood in front of him. He had an open container of pomade in one hand and the paste in the other. He ran his fingers through Cheol Yong's chocolate colored hair, not quire slicking it back, making it into a pompadour.

Cheol Yong watched as Joon slicked his own hair back, parting it on the left side.

Joon washed his hands at the sink and looked at the boy. "Okay. Let's go." He then looked at his watch. "Mr. Kenchi should be here by now."

Cheol Yong looked at Joon, confused. "Mr….Kenchi?"

Joon left the bathroom. "My chauffeur."

"Oh." Cheol Yong said, following Joon out of his room.


End file.
